


another soft bc why not,, this time things are cold as fooooook

by bastillesmith



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Bastille - Freeform, Blankets, Cute, Dan Smith - Freeform, Multi, cold as fuuuuuuu, grumpy boy, i cant stop being so soft, includes KNITTING, send help, sleepy, sleepy boy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastillesmith/pseuds/bastillesmith
Summary: idk send help im so soft lately oh my





	another soft bc why not,, this time things are cold as fooooook

It’s cold, borderline fucking freezing.

This has got to be the coldest February in forever, you decided when you brought all the blankets you could find in the house into your bed.

The blankets give you just about the right amount of warmth to keep you happy enough after a (much too short) hot shower, and you even take the liberty to just cuddle in as far into the blankets as you can. You jump a little when the door slams open, but smiling into the blankets as you’re met by the familiar, loud grumbling and complaints of Dan. 

“Is this fucking flat for real?! Have you checked the heating?” Dan paces up and down the bedroom, checking the radiator by the window. He’s wearing gloves; the knitted gloves that his mum made for him when he left for the first 'big' Bastille tour. Not to mention that ridiculous hat he bought during the last tour he was on. It’s hideous, but so, so, so warm, so you’re not really in any position to be blaming him. And it goes well with the fluffy, red socks he’s wearing which you couldn’t help but notice, are actually yours and not his.

You know there’s no use in checking the heating. If the flat is cold, the flat is cold and there is no hope of it getting any warmer. You’ve called your shitty landlord about it what seems like a million times, but neither you or Dan seem to be expecting any reply or improvement. Dan simply lets out the whiniest groan he can manage, before flopping down on the bed next to you and burying his face into the bedsheets and blankets.

“I am positively freezing my arse off,” he mumbles into the sheets, and you roll your eyes at him and give his arm a half-hearted push. He’s even wearing his bomber jacket under his denim jacket, and the poor boy is still cold.

“Budge over,” you complain, pushing at Dan a little harder than before but only making him scoot over a small bit before he curls into your side like an overgrown puppy or child. “Hey – you're not wearing all that to bed.”

“Yeah, I am,” Dan grumbles and you can sense the frown he's pulling right now, without even having to look at his face. He tugs at the floppy ears of his hat as if to state his point, before curling closer to you. “It’s too cold.”

“Well get under the covers, maybe?” you suggest, throwing the many blankets (five, to be exact) over Dan’s body as well. He gives them a half-hearted pull before letting out a deep, long sigh. You purse your lips in concern. “You sure you’re not getting ill?”

“No.” He softly shakes his head and huffs a little.

You can tell it’s not just the low temperature that’s making him so grumpy. You've heard him coughing in the nights and you can see the bags under his eyes that are getting a darker shade as each day passes. You lean over him slightly, noticing that he’s already closed his eyes, determined to sleep the cold away. He must be so worn out and exhausted. You make a mental note to get him some cough medicine and let him get a proper rest before he gets properly sick.

With a sigh, you drape your arm over his waist, mentally rolling your eyes. you're not quite sure how he manages to sleep with two jackets, a hat, and gloves on? But then you remember, it's Dan we are talking about here and he's so damn stubborn, he'd do anything to prove a point. On top of it all, you can barely hold him properly. But maybe that's just because you're not used to being the big spoon like this.

Still, you hug yourself against his body from behind, as close as you can, and you try not to be bothered by the amount of fluff you get into your mouth from his hat.

“Much better,” he sighs, and you can almost hear the satisfied grin on his face.

You giggle lightly and bury your nose in his hat all the same. “Just go to sleep, you loser.”

Dan doesn’t respond, but you feel him take a long, relaxed sigh, and you smile into his hat; hoping it'll be a little warmer when you both wake.


End file.
